


Safe Haven

by INeverWouldveThought



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverWouldveThought/pseuds/INeverWouldveThought
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot I’ve had sitting in my notes since 2016 .-.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one-shot I’ve had sitting in my notes since 2016 .-.

When everything around her seemed to be falling apart, here in this moment, laying in Emily's arms she felt the familiar warm embrace that made her feel safe even on her darkest days. With everything going on, being with Emily is the only thing that gave her hope, that made her believe that everything really would be okay. 

Ali didn't know what to make of her feelings at first, she knew she loved Emily then, but she thought she had closed that chapter five years ago. But when everything started to crumble Emily was there, standing strong by her side, she lifted her up when she felt she'd never be able to stand tall again. The only time she found solace in that terrible place, was when she thought of Emily and their trip to Paris. When Ali finally escaped she wanted nothing more than to be with her, Emily's presence alone brought her comfort. 

Over the past few weeks Ali had noticed some changes within herself, or rather the return of some familiar feelings. Every time she looked into Emily's beautiful brown eyes, she had to resist the urge to tell her all the things she'd left unsaid over the years. Emily was seeing someone, and who was she to get in the way when she'd had her chance years ago. 

"Ali? Are you okay?" Emily had a concerned look on her face, Ali had been so lost in thought she hadn't even realized Emily was talking to her.

"Yeah, of course", Ali said with a forced smile.

"Ali, I know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

Ali looked into Emily's beautiful brown eyes, she longed to tell Emily how she felt hoping she'd feel the same. Ali looked down at her hands breaking their gaze, but Emily put her hand on Ali's cheek, she lifted her head until their eyes met. With her free hand she intertwined her fingers with Ali's, trying to offer comfort for whatever Ali was struggling to say. 

"Em, there's something I haven't been telling you..." 

"Okay.. What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know ?" 

Emily thought for a moment, then nodded. With that Ali continued, "When I was at Welby, being tortured by Eliott, there was only one thing that brought me comfort and made forget where I was, and what was going on... It was the thought of you. I'd think of our trip to Paris, and I'd imagine you laying in bed with me, holding me and whispering sweet things in my ear." Ali looked away, embarrassed. She wondered if she'd done the right thing by telling Emily all that she had.

Emily took a moment to process what she'd just been told. To hear that she was her refuge made her heart melt to say the least. She loved Ali, she always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that, I know it’s super short but this is also the first fix I’ve ever written so leave a comment? Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
